Sex doesn't relvove around everything!
by MissEgoRapter
Summary: kaoru is a bit frustrated with having sex with Hikaru everyday and its tiring his partner in crime out his ass . So he gives hikaru a challenge to not have sex with him for a week.but slowly Hikaru and Kaoru's love...regrows.
1. Challenge Accepted

Ouran high school host club fanfic

Title: "Sex doesn't revolve around everything!"

**Hi! I get very weird fanfic ideas when lying in bed TRYING to go to sleep. But they are worth it :3 this story is about Hikaru and kaoru and their relationship x3 where kaoru complains that Hikaru and him have sex too much. I KNOW YOU FANGIRLS ARE GOING "WAAA D: NO LEMON?" and going to click the back button ;-; but wait! They do get all lovey-dovey and it will lead to a very much needed lemon :3 **

**Disclaimer: nope I don't own Ouran … **ಠ**_**ಠ

"Hikaru you need to be gentler," Kaoru whined while rubbing his bottom. Hikaru strode up to him, bare and showing all. "Well you need to remember, that when we go a second round I get rougher," Hikaru grinned.

Kaoru pouted and playfully smacked Hikaru lightly upside his head. "Ouch," he mocked. Kaoru stuck his tongue out and walked past Hikaru to get a fresh pair of boxers. "Nice ass," Hikaru commented. Kaoru blushed a bit but kept his smart aleck look on "oh please, you see it every day," kaoru retorted. "True," Hikaru smirked.

Kaoru rolled his eyes and slipped on his boxers, he raised his eyebrow when he heard a moan behind him. He turned around to see Hikaru falling on the bed lazily. Still naked. "Hikaru please put something on!" kaoru flushed. Hikaru's head popped up "whaddya mean? It's nothing you haven't seen before," kaoru glared at Hikaru "someone could walk in!" Hikaru sat up and placed his hands together, creating his look.

"Kaoru," he started calmly. "How many times has one of the maids walked in on us?" the younger twin looked down thinking hard. "I think….23 times," Hikaru looked at kaoru with symphony "23 times kaoru…I think you should learn not to care if a maid walks in on us, after all these times….and learn to care if they haven't told mom or dad" kaoru pouted "at least wear _something_," Hikaru shrugged. He got off the bed and picked up a lonely sock. Kaoru raised his eyebrow.

Hikaru pursed his lips before putting the sock over his member. "Hikaru!" kaoru scolded. It was Hikaru's turn to raise his eyebrow "what? You said _something_," Hikaru smirked, sitting back down on the bed. Kaoru facepalmed and walked over to Hikaru, sitting on his lap. The older redhead wrapped his arms around kaoru, stuffing his face in Kaoru's hair. They stayed like that for a few moments until kaoru looked up at Hikaru "Hm? You need anything Kao?" the young red head bit his lip. "Hika I think we have sex too many times," Hikaru panicked "what! N-no we don't,"

Kao-chan huffed "when we're at home we make love about 2 times a day and we tussle anytime we can at school….my poor bottom can't take it" kaoru wiped away a single glistening tear running down his face. Hikaru snatched the eyedrops behind Kaoru's back and threw it over his shoulder. "What did I say about the eyedrops at home," Hikaru scolded. Kaoru smirked with the back of his hand near his face, Hikaru shook his head and smirked at kaoru "but I love our little escapades," trying to steal a kiss. Kaoru turned his head before he could.

"I mean it, we need to ….tone it down," Hikaru frowned "why?" kaoru smiled one of his genuine smiles "Because I want to focus on our love, I mean, the sex is _amazing_ …but sex is there to spice up the relationship, I-I don't want to be led on to believe that our relationship is **only** based around sex and if we stopped….you might leave me," kaoru looked down, sadness clouding his eyes.

"Kaoru," Hikaru caressed his face, he felt ashamed for making kaoru feel this way. "But!" kaoru exclaimed making Hikaru jump a bit. Kaoru smirked "are you up for a challenge?" Hikaru raised his eyebrow "it depends what kind of chall-" kaoru placed his finger on Hikaru's lips

"I challenge you to not have sex with me for a week if you can contain yourself …you get all of me…to do as you please," kaoru whispered seductively.

His lips close to Hikaru. The older twin placed his hands on his baby brothers hips and pulled him closer, giving a light kiss to Kaoru's finger. The said twin removed his finger to give his brother open access to his mouth. Igniting another heated kiss. Hikaru pulled kaoru out of his lap to lay him down on the bed. Kaoru patted his brother's shoulders.

"Wait, wait!" kaoru forced his mouth away from his brother's "what? Did I do something wrong?" Hikaru asked. Kaoru looked away with a blush, with confidence he looked back "if we're going to do this again… I suggest you take off that sock," kaoru stated calmly.

**A/N: heh heh ^^; I think this is going to become a chapter fanfic since I have idea's stocked up my brain ._. **

**And to remind you kaoru was wearing his boxers and Hikaru was wearing his sock this entire time …..Pffft XD I cracked up, debating if I should write that or not **

**Please R&R **

**(THIS IS AN EDIT) I didn't know the story was smushed together and hard to read until after i published it. I wrote it using Microsoft Word and didn't space the paragraphs. But i did now :/ it's lazy spacing but it's easier to read so be happy with that  
**


	2. Picnic's are strangely erotic

**I got idea's :3**

"Kaoru lets make love," Hikaru asked; sitting on his little brother's lap. "W-what? No way Hikaru," Pushing his brother's face away from his. "Haven't you heard me? No intercourse for a week," Hikaru sighed "that sentence doesn't exist in my vocabulary," Kaoru giggled "that's because you have the vocabulary of a two year old,"

Hikaru glared "what's that supposed to mean?" The one being sitted on patted his older brother's head lightly "Just get off of me right now, your squishing my legs," The elder raised his eyebrow "we're the same weight,"

"Still..."

Hikaru sighed and got off his brother. "Thank you," Kaoru got up and stretched. "Ever since last night I've been thinking of ways of how to spend our days...since we usually spend our days doing the naughty," His cheeks turned pink. "Yeah, last night," Hikaru wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"S-shuddup...I only let you do that because I knew about halfway in the week you would snap,"

Hikaru chuckled "I still can't believe you let me even after you made the bet,"

The one with the blush shrugged "whatever...look I don't want to sit around all day...and have to deal with a bored slash horny twin all day" Kaoru muttered the last part to himself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing?"

OOOOOOO

"Um Hikaru could you hand me the butter knife please?"

Hikaru looked up from the "job" he was assigned to. "Er...yeah," He quickly placed the folded blanket in the weaved basket and walked into the kitchen. "I don't see why you're making a big deal out of this," Hikaru swiftly opened a drawer to his right and pulled out a shiny, clean butter knife.

"It's just to keep us busy...Thank you," Kaoru turned the sandwich so it looked like a diamond and cut through the middle. The one leaning on the counter lazily shrugged. "...You know this is why I love you," He suddenly said.

The one who was cutting sandwiches and placing them in embroidered napkins gave Hikaru a questioning look "what do you mean?"

"I mean..." Hikaru walked behind Kaoru and wrapped his arms around his waist. "You...doing things for people without asking sometimes it could either good or bad but in the end it makes people happy," With saying that he stretched his neck and kissed his brother on the cheek. Kaoru smirked "Is Mr. Hikaru turning soft?"

Hikaru scoffed "only for you," he nuzzled his nose under Kaoru's chin.

"Alright, alright," Kaoru said while giggling. "Put these in the basket please," he picked up a stack of triangular napkin covered sandwiches and handed them to Hikaru.

"You got it chief!" Hikaru saluted while Kaoru smiled at his nonsense.

"Should we bring Apple cider?" The one searching through the fridge yelled out to his brother.

"Yeah! Oh and bring cups, don't want to be taking swigs from the bottle, now do we?" The older chuckled.

"Of course," The younger rolled his eyes while holding a bottle of cold apple cider and two wine glasses. "Here you go," Kaoru handed Hikaru the apple cider and wine glasses. "Thank you~" Hikaru said in a sing song voice.

"So we have sandwiches, apple cider and wine glasses...do we need anything else?" The elder asked.

"Not that I can think of,"

"Alright then I think we're ready," Hikaru smiled, holding the basket in his hand.

OOOOOOO

The Hitachiin's garden was pretty with angel shaped bushes everywhere and sakura trees and their petals flying gracefully in the air, who wouldn't stop and take a look?

"What a nice place to have a picnic," Hikaru sighed taking in the sight. Kaoru was on the grass, straightening the blanket and setting the food and beverages. "I know, we should give our gardener's a raise,"

Hikaru looked down at his brother and sat down with him "I still wonder why you did this," Kaoru froze "W-what do you mean?" he laughed nervously. Hikaru smirked "I bet you made a picnic to distract me," getting up on all fours and crawling up to Kaoru until he was face to face with the blushing boy. Kaoru raised a shaking hand and it looked like he was about to push Hikaru away from him but was too hesitant to do so.

"Are there any rules about kissing?" Hikaru smirked.

Kaoru was trembling now in either fright or pleasure, Hikaru couldn't tell.

"Not going to tell me? Fine, I'll figure it out myself," Hikaru leaned in slowly pressing his mouth against his brother's.

Kaoru froze 'I can't believe I forgot about kissing' he thought. 'Oh well, might as well enjoy this' His eye's slid closed and ran his hand through his brother's hair.

He gasped quietly when Hikaru snuck his tongue in Kaoru's mouth.

Small whimpers emitted from the younger boy and deep moans were coming from the older. Hikaru parted from Kaoru hesitantly while a drool string broke between them.

"Kaoru," Hikaru had that lust filled husky voice that Kaoru had learned to love. He felt Hikaru wraps his arms around his waist and his mouth near his neck.

"Can we drop this whole 'no sex for a week' stuff, I really want you right now," Hikaru placed a kiss to his neck. Kaoru let out a pleasured sigh; his cheeks turning red.

"H-hikaru...no," Kaoru put his hands on Hikaru's shoulders as an act to try and warn him.

"But Kaoru~ you're just so cute and tempting...I bet your delicious bum is just waiting to be pounded into,"

Kaoru squeaked and forcefully pushed Hikaru off of him and quickly retreated to his mansion in a very fast manner. Hikaru blew his bangs out of his eyes and got up; dusting off his jeans and calmly walked in the same direction. Leaving the poor opened basket in the garden for ants and other creatures to take for themselves.

So close.

**A/N: I'M BACKK~ well i guess this story is back in action c: and don't worry porn will be around the last chapter. I like to say bum instead of ass and butt because saying bum makes me sound British and I like sounding British :3 **

**Please Review  
**


	3. Caught in the act

Chapter 3

Hikaru huffed and trudged up the stairs leading to his and Kaoru's room. After the garden incident, Hikaru had no idea where Kaoru could have gone to. He just hopes his baby brother will fall into his arms before night falls.

His mood soured when there was no sign of Kaoru anywhere in their bedroom. He was about to throw a hissy fit when he heard muffled sounds in the bathroom. Unable to contain his curiosity Hikaru tip-toed to their bathroom, pressing his ear to the door.

He pulled away looking at the door strangely. He could of heard what sounded like...moans? Shaking his head Hikaru slowly turned the doorknob and peeked inside and the sight to meet his eyes was a sight to see.

Well at least he found Kaoru...

There with his pants around his ankles and head thrown back making the most arousing noises was Kaoru thrusting his fingers tight ass.

Hikaru was confused weather he should feel aroused by this sight or mad because Kaoru said no sex...did that mean masturbation as well? Masturbation or not Hikaru chose the second reason.

Chuckling smugly he burst into the room, startling Kaoru. "Well, well, well look what we have here," Hikaru smirked, crossing his arms against his chest. "Huh?" The younger looked at him funny.

Hikaru shrugged it off "It sounded better in my head,"

"Oh..."

There was an awkward silence before Hikaru pointed an accusing finger at Kaoru "YOU!" He suddenly screamed making the poor boy jump. "What!?"

"You said no sex!"

"...Yeah,"

Hikaru furrowed his eyebrows. Kaoru was acting like he just wasn't caught touching himself. "Isn't masturbating a part of the no sex rule?"

The younger boy sighed "I said no sex with **each-other**,"

Hikaru's accusing finger faltered until it fell by his side. "So I could have..."

"Yeah..."

Kaoru was pulling his pants up now "you're starting to scare me Hika...you're acting like Milord,"

I think that sent Hikaru over the edge because Kaoru was suddenly pushed over the bathroom counter with Hikaru pinning him down. "What was that?" he whispered menacingly with a evil grin. The one being pinned laughed nervously "who me? I didn't say anything," He tried to wriggle his way back from his glowering twin but Hikaru held him in place.

"Oh I don't know. I just heard you saying something me acting like milord,"

"I would never!" Kaoru knew his older brother hated to be compared to milord. "You sure? I hope there's not cotton in my ears," to demonstrate his brother poked his finger in his ear. "I'm sure," Kaoru reassured.

For a minute Kaoru thought his brother would forgive him and get right off...he got the first part right.

He gasped when Hikaru pressed himself harder against Kaoru. "What are you doing?" he whispered, gripping Hikaru's shoulders. His brother smirked "I thought I would take advantage of this situation," he leaned in until his mouth was pressed against his brother's ear "do you have a problem with that?"

Kaoru struggled in his brother's tight hold. "Yes I do have a problem with that!" but Hikaru easily slammed back down onto the counter causing Kaoru to whimper "sadist..."

"But you love my sadism..."

He whined when Hikaru started running his fingers under his shirt "Hika...please," he pleaded. His older brother ignored all pleas from Kaoru as he was far into lust-ville. Kaoru's heard sped when Hikaru pushed his shirt up above his chest and rubbed his thumb over a pert nipple.

Kaoru could only watch in anticipation as Hikaru's tongue replaced the thumb that was covering his nipple making Kaoru bite his lip to stifle a moan. "Hika, I'm warning you,"

After months of nonstop intercourse you would think Kaoru's body would have lost it's sensitivity but actually his body is more sensitive than his first time. It is a mystery that Kaoru nor Hikaru can decipher. Speaking of Hikaru and Kaoru...

His head was rolled back; panting from the attention. Kaoru could see himself from the mirror behind them both. He could see Hikaru licking and nipping his chest...see him going lower.

Hikaru hooked his fingers under Kaoru's pants and slowly pulled them down. Kaoru was really panicking now and needed to act fast before Hikaru was past the point of no return.

"Pull my pants down any farther and we'll have to restart..."

This made Hikaru stop.

He gave one last lick to Kaoru's now red nipple and looked up "What do you mean by...restart?" Now that Kaoru had his brother's attention he sat himself up on his elbows and smirked at his oblivious brother. "Oh you know...restart." His brother shook his head. He still wasn't getting it.

"Restart as in...start over the week."

"...You wouldn't dare,"

Now it was Kaoru's turn to be a sadist "It would be a shame for you to go through all that waiting and torment again," he giggled.

His brother gasped "Kaoru! That's not fair, you're just making up rules as we go!"

"Am not!"

'Are too!"

"Whatever, either way..." He pushed Hikaru off himself and headed towards the door; swaying his hips. Before leaving the bathroom the turned his head to Hikaru and smirked "Your going to have to find some way to keep your hands off my body," he winked leaving Hikaru in the bathroom speechless.

**I take forever to update ….**


End file.
